Future Visitors
by Aquamarine2002
Summary: It was a normal day in the guild until something happened. A bright light blinds the guild members and it soon dies down, leaving a group of children. Who are these children and why are they here? Hope You Enjoy This Story! First Fanfic
1. The Introduction

Future Visitors by Aquamarine2002's

Summary: The guild had its normal day. That is, until a bright light flashed. Now little kids are running around. Who are these kids? What's happening? How did these kids come here?

AN: Hey there! Just to let you know, I am probably not going to finish or update a lot. It depends on when I put it in my computer. Maybe I'll start updating more when I'm finished with 5th grade. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Introduction

"Mira, a vanilla milkshake, please." "Coming!"

The guild is doing its usual.

"Come and get me, Ice-Brain!" "You're dead, Flame-Head!" "Is this fighting I hear?!" "N-nope. We're just being the best of friends' r-right, Natsu?" "A-a-aye!" Erza nodded her head in reply.

Levy was reading, Gajeel was eating metal scraps, Natsu and Gray continued their fight, Erza gave up and ate her cake, Lucy was chatting with Mira, Juvia was swooning over Gray, you know, the usual.

Then, something happened. Macarov was upstairs watching everything. "Be prepared, my children." Something started shining.

And it shined brighter.

It shined so bright until no one could see anything except for the light. The light started to die down and giggling was heard. After the light fully died down, the guild members could see a group of children. The children chorused together,

"Hey!"

* * *

AN: How was it? I know, pretty short. Well, it was just the intro. It probably already sounds stupid. I'm still a beginner, though. Please review and let me know what I could do to make it more epic.


	2. Confusion

Here I am with a new chapter. It's pretty short. If you went here, it means you have some intrest in my story, right? Well, here you go, Chapter 1 of Future Visitors!

* * *

Chapter 1: ?

* * *

"Hey!" The children chorused together.

The guild members blinked once in silence.

Twice.

Three times.

Mira broke that silence. "Who are you?"

Giggles were heard in the group of children.

A girl, maybe about 5, stepped up. "How could you forget us already?"

A dark blue haired boy went up to the girl and screamed at her. "Idiot!" He whispered something in the girl's ear. The girl, who had blond hair with pink streaks, nodded. "Oh yeah. And what did you call me?!" "I called you an idiot, Idiot!"

You could tell that the girl was getting annoyed by the boy. "Stop! Stop! Stop!" Another girl screamed. She had blue, shoulder-length hair.

Then, Levy laughed. "You kids are just like Natsu, Gray, and Erza!" Lucy laughed with her. "You're right!"

A small girl, that looked like she was 7, screamed out loud. "SHUT UP!" Everyone closed their mouths. The girl that just screamed put on a smile that melted everyone's heart. "Hey there, we are your kids from the future."

She said to the guild members. Everyone fell down at how she said it so bluntly. Except for Mira. "I see. Maybe you could introduce yourselves to us?" Mirajane asked.

"Not yet. Tomorrow would be fine. Today we have to do something, so we don't have time. Sorry." The girl said as she sat down on a stool close to Mira. "Oh, okay. Fine with me." Mira said as she smiled at the girl. "Do you kids need anything?"

Almost every kid jumped up at that.

"Strawberry cake!"

"Milkshake!"

"The best food you got!"

"Where is the library?"

"Do you have a swimming pool?"

"Give me anything that tastes good."

Mira sweat dropped at these kids. She quickly gave a sweet smile and got the orders "Your orders are coming. The library is around the corner to the left. And yes, we do have a swimming pool. It is over there." She said while pointing to the pool.

Then, Mira disappeared into the kitchen and prepared the orders.

Lucy sighed. "Kids are a handful, eh?" "Looks like it." Lisanna said. Juvia stood up. "Juvia thinks these kids are adorable." "Yes, I agree with Juvia." Erza said while eating her cake. Levy walked over to Lucy. "Did you finish your chapter yet, Lu-Chan?" "Yeah, let's go over to my house! Just us girls! Me, Levy-Chan, Erza, Lisanna, Juvia, and Mira. And we could invite Wendy, too!" Lucy said. "I like it." Erza replied. Juvia sat back down. "Juvia can go along." "Then, I could read the next chapter of your story!" "It's decided, we're going to have a sleepover at my house! Let me tell Mira and Wendy!" Lucy said as she scurried off to where Wendy was sitting.

* * *

_Meanwhile, with the boys._  
"I don't want kids." Natsu said as he slumped down on his chair.

"You're never going to get a kid cause you can't, you fat, fire-breathing lizard!" Gray said as he started to laugh. "What did you say, Iced Bastard?!" Natsu said back as he prepared to fight. He then stopped because of a terrifying aura he felt.

"You're not fighting, right?" Erza asked dangerously. Gray figured out that Erza was watching him and Natsu. "No, Ma'm! We're just playing, right, Natsu?" "Aye!" Erza turned to continue eating her cake.

Elfman popped out of nowhere. "Being scared is not MANLY!" Natsu and Gray easily punched him.

Natsu walked to the job request board and picked a job. "I'm going on a job. Let's go, Lucy, Happy!" "Wait up." "Aye!"

The 3 mages walked out the guild door.

"Pfft. They'll stay the same. Always together." A girl whispered quietly. She went back to drinking her milkshake.

She didn't know that a certain Sky Dragon Slayer heard what she had said. 'Hmm. What could she have meant by saying that? Oh well, I'm not suppose to get in her business anyway. Should I tell Charle? No! I can't tell anyone. I'll just ask her later on.' And the Sky Dragon Slayer went back to doing her own thing.

* * *

AN: Oh my gosh! Just who is the girl? Well, most of you guys would probably already know. But, is she really who you think she is? Maybe. Just maybe. So anyways, what did y'all think? Was is amusing, confusing, boring, stupid? Tell me what you think! Leave your reviews.


	3. Welcoming and Introducing

Chapter 2

AN: Thank you to all of you who have read, reviewed, favorited, and followed my story. I hope you keep enjoying it. Here is Chapter 2 of Future Visitors!

* * *

"So, everyone is here today, what about your names, first?" Mira asked a small girl who had light green hair as she was drying the glasses at the bar.

The girl stood up from her spot and dusted her skirt. She started to open her mouth as if she was starting to yell. And that's what she did. "Everyone, formations!" All the little kids scurried to their 'formations'.

The kids stood up in a straight line. The girl who was talking to Mira stood up in the middle of the line.

Levy started to count the little kids in the formed line. There were about 5 kids. She didn't understand why they would be here. And even if she did, why wouldn't they have a guardian with them or something?

The first child in the line stepped up. "My name is Akari. I am now 5 years old. And my last name, that's none of your business.

The second child stepped up as Akari stepped back. "My name is Akane. I am not allowed to tell you my last name. I am 6 years old with an upcoming birthday.

And so on, the pattern went down the line.

"I am Kaori. I am 5 years old. It's very nice to meet you."

"Hey, I'm Yukie. I can't tell my last name because, well, I don't know. Actually all these kids can't tell you their last names, so don't ask! I'm 6 years old."

The last kid to be introduced had his head stuck in book. Akane stomped up to him and knocked down his book.

The boy looked up to her and said, "Hey! What's the deal?! I was reading that!" He then looked around and realized what was happening. "Oh, my name is Fumio. I am 7 years old. Nice to meet ya, and stuff."

He turned back to Akane and asked, "Can I have my book back?"

Akane picked up his book and gave it to him. He started to immediately read it.

Akane just sighed.

Kaori stepped up again and said, "You guys know who we are, right?"

Everyone at Fairy Tail nodded. Lucy asked Kaori a question that was going around in people's mind.

"Why can't you tell us your last names?"

Kaori sighed. "Because you would freak out." That is what she replied Lucy with.

Confused faces were everywhere, but the Fairy Tail members agreed to leave it at that.

Mira walked up to Kaori because the other kids were doing their own business. They would have no time to answer some questions.

"Kaori, can I ask why you came to Fairy Tail and not some other guild?"

Kaori looked up to Mira and said, "That is a very simple question. We are all here because this is where our parents are. You, being the Matchmaker of the guild should know that already."

Mirajane just blinked once, then fainted.

Master Macarov was standing up on the ledge of the second floor. "Well then, we have some visitors. Let's party!" The guild started to cheer loudly. "But first" Master Macarov turned to the kids. "Would you like to become a part of the guild?" He asked them. The children quickly nodded. What the guild members did not know was that they were already a part of Fairy Tail. Their marks just disappeared once they got here. To this Fairy Tail.

"Well, let's party for our new members of Fairy Tail!" Macarov cheered loudly. The guild cheered in reply.

That day, the members of Fairy Tail partied all night.

* * *

AN: Chapter 2, finished! So, what did you think? Leave your reviews. Thanks for all the people supporting me! I'll try and continue to write. Hope to hear from you!


	4. Suprise

Chapter 3

AN: Here is Chapter 3. I hope it's better than the others. Chapter 4 may be a continuation to Chapter 3 or a chapter describing what the kids look like. I'm not sure yet. Oh well, you'll see in the next chapter. Now, Chapter 3 of Future Visitors!

* * *

Some of the guild members of Fairy Tail woke up due to the sunlight shining through the windows. Well, most of the girls.

First, Levy woke up.

Then, Lucy.

And so on.

When Erza woke up, she was in complete panic mode.

"Where are the kids? Are they okay? I hope they weren't drinking! What about Wendy? Is she okay?" Erza asked out loud and started to turn her head everywhere, looking for where the kids could be. Almost like a mother and her child.

She finally found the children laying down on the floors and tables, sleeping peacefully. Erza let out a breath of relief.

She counted all the children. After she was done counting, she went to panic mode again. She screamed, "Where is the other one?!"

Levy walked up to her and asked her what she meant. Erza explained how there _were _5 kids and now there were 4 kids lying down across the floors and tables.

Levy checked to make sure Erza was not going crazy, and by the look on her face and widened eyes, Erza was not going crazy.

Levy spoke up. "She's right; there are only 4 kids here! Umm, what's her name, Akari! Yeah, Akari is missing! She's not here!"

"Well, shouldn't we look for her?" Lucy suggested.

Mirajane said, "I'll stay here. So that the others won't wonder where you guys are."

Levy nodded. "Juvia, are you coming?"

Juvia jumped up from staring at Gray and nodded quickly, hoping nobody saw her.

Erza, Lucy, Levy, and Juvia ran out of the guild to find Akari. If she was even in Mongolia.

-Time skip-

The four girls were supposed to meet up near Mongolia's Rainbow Sakura tree. (I have no idea what it's called. LOL! )

"Anything?" Erza asked, hoping for something.

"No, Juvia has not found her yet." She said while breathing hard.

"I still can't find her" Levy answered. "Where's Lu-Chan?"

The three looked around for any signs of the blond-haired mage. Most of the guild members have woken up by now and are helping the others search for her.

Erza and Juvia shrugged.

Then, Levy caught something with her eye. It was Lucy, holding Akari's hand. Probably so she doesn't try and run away again. The weird thing was that Natsu was on the other side of Akari.

So to describe their position:

Akari was in the middle, Lucy was in the right side of Akari holding her hand, and Natsu was in the left side just walking with the two.

Well, who knows how Natsu got there. Maybe he woke up and helped Lucy find Akari.

But, in the outside, the three could pass as a family.

Lucy made her way up to Erza and the rest and told how she found her.

The group soon made their way to the guild, Lucy, Akari, and Natsu not changing their position.

They burst through the guild doors which had members of Fairy Tail waiting for their return.

Mira's head perked up when she heard the guild doors open. "Did you guys find her?"

Lucy nodded in reply and raised her hand holding Akari's for proof. The guild members sighed in relief that the new guild member did not get hurt.

Kaori and Akane ran to Akari and hugged her telling her not to run off again. And Akari understood using some connections from her past.

The guild members did the usual things they did each day. Forgetting that Akari was missing in the morning. And Akari didn't care. She just sat down at one of the bar stools and did her own thing.

-1 hour time skip-

The guild doors burst open again, and this time, they didn't know who the person was. Natsu took it as a sign that he or she was here to hurt the guild and the others thought the same. A loud scream was heard before they came charging at their guests.

"STOP! We don't know if this person is here to harm us!" Mira put on a welcoming smile. "May I ask who you are?"

The person standing there in the doorway looked offended.

The girl that was standing in the doorway asked her in a sweet voice

"I'm sure you haven't forgotten me yet; have you, Mira-san?" An older Wendy asked her.

Everyone was shocked. Especially Wendy. I mean, who wouldn't be super-shocked if you just saw an older version of yourself?

A more masculine voice was heard. "Wendy! Wait up!"

Older Wendy turned to the voice and yelled back, "Then stop being so slow!" The guy yelled back, "Well, I'm so sorry I had to carry the luggage!"

Older Wendy had a thoughtful look on her face. "Oh yeah…."

She ran back out and came through the doors a few minutes later. This time, with luggage and a male companion following behind.

Wendy looked like she was about 20 and the guy next to her looked about 21 years old.

The guy scratched the back of his head and sighed. "This place sure hasn't changed, huh?" No one answered his question except for the older Wendy.

"Yeah. You're right, Romeo-kun."

During that time, the current Romeo was on a mission. Macao was examining how his son would look like when he was older. Wendy had yet, another shocked face.

Lucy was looking at older Wendy and older Romeo. She was examining them head to toe. She was wondering how much the two has changed. Lucy stopped at older Wendy's left hand and gasped.

"What is it, Lu-Chan?" Levy asked her.

Lucy shakily pointed her finger at where older Wendy's left hand was. Levy's eyes trailed up to where Lucy was pointing. Levy gasped and started to ask older Wendy a question, which had everyone shocked.

"Wendy, are you engaged?"

Older Wendy had a confused look on her face. "What do you mean, Levy-san?" Older Wendy asked while the current Wendy was blushing. Charle just 'Hmmp'ed at her reaction.

Levy pointed at older Wendy's ring finger, which older Wendy held up. Older Wendy said, "No, I'm not engaged!" Everyone sighed. That sigh ended when she continued her statement. "I'm already married!"

Everybody fell and Wendy was blushing even more. Charle flew over to older Wendy and asked who the husband was. Older Wendy pointed behind Charle. When Charle turned around, she fainted. Happy ran over to help Charle up.

The husband was Romeo.

Older Wendy said, "That's my husband. Oh, I forgot to say why I'm here, right?" She asked Mira, who was daydreaming about Wendy and Romeo. Mira noticed her and nodded to her question. Mira then went back to her daydreams.

Older Wendy yelled, "Hey minna! I need to say why I'm here." Everyone turned their head towards older Wendy. "I'm basically the kids' guardian. That's all. I suppose the kids came here already?" People nodded.

"Good. Then, where are they?" Older Wendy asked.

Erza pointed to the library and older Wendy walked towards library with older Romeo.

Lucy sighed. 'What could the kids be doing in there?'

* * *

End of Chapter 3! How was it? Did you like it? I think this is the longest chapter I made so far. 1,310 words! Oh well, leave your reviews! I hope you enjoyed it! Bye! Oh yeah, I made a poll. Make sure to vote because I don't know if I should make a Chapter 4 and then make a chapter describing how the kids look like or vice versa, so help out by voting for what I should do! Thanks!


	5. Plans and Tickets

Hey guys, how you doing? Anyways, sorry for the late update!

I accidently deleted this chapter so; I had to type it up again. And, I also have to type up my friend's story.

You get the point.

And again, sorry for the late update and thanks to all those who had waited until I had finished this chapter.

Here is Chapter 4 of 'Future Visitors'!

* * *

-In the library-

A blue haired girl stood up. "Should we tell them?"

A boy looked up from his books. He shrugged. "I don't know. How do you think they'll react, though?"

Another boy walked over a table. "We'll figure out when we tell them. It's not like we can tell the future."

A girl stopped playing with her pink hair and looked up. She started to laugh. "I bet their reactions would be funny!" She stopped.

A green haired girl climbed down from the ladder she was using. "It doesn't matter. When we tell them and they believe it, let them do what they want. If they don't believe us, let them do what they want. It's not like we can change the future. Though, I wish we could." She looked down.

She looked back up again. "We all have a guilt we hold in our shoulders, but that's not going to change."

Kaori looked to Akane. "Your father travels a lot and can't visit you and your mother that much. Even though he comes back, they might be a time where he doesn't come back at all." Akane walked away.

Kaori looked to Fumio. "Your mother is currently in the hospital with a dangerous condition because of the fight we had and your father is with her every day. You barely get attention from them." Fumio frowned and started to read again.

Kaori looked to Yukie. "Your father and mother are in a fight because your father thought she was having an affair. They made up, but you never know what could happen. Also, your sister disappeared." Yukie looked down.

Kaori looked to Akari. "Your mom is also in a terrible condition for giving birth to your brother and your father is suffering because of that. Your father nearly wanted to suicide once and you don't know if your mom will live." Tears prickled out of Akari's eyes.

"And I am living with the guilt that when my mom disappeared, it was my entire fault. I and my father still hadn't found her. See, we are all living with burdens and yet we are here right now. We can make it through this."

An older Wendy and an older Romeo burst through the library doors. Wendy shouted. "ARE YOU GUYS ALRIGHT?!"

The children nodded and went back to what they were doing from the start.

"I told you there was nothing to worry about, Wendy."

"Yeah."

Older Wendy knew all their burdens. She wanted them to wash away as much as the children did. She hoped for the best of them.

-Back at the Guild's main hall-

Lucy sighed as she drank her juice. Mira had seen this and asked, "What's wrong, Lucy?"

Lucy looked to Mira and shook her head. "It's nothing, don't worry."

Mira smiled and said in reply, "Okay, but feel free to talk to me if you have any problems, okay?"

The celestial mage smiled back and got up from her seat. "I'm going home. Bye Mira." She waved.

The take-over mage waved back and continued to dry the glasses.

-At Lucy's house-

Lucy opened her door and jumped to her bed. "My house! I'm finally here! I should take a bath."

She went in the bathroom, and turned on the water.

-A couple minutes later-

The tub was full and Lucy stepped into it.

She stayed in for a few minutes and soon got out and dried herself.

She walked out the bathroom, went over to her cabinet and searched for her clothes.

She took her clothes and walked to the bathroom to chare into them.

When she got out once again, Natsu was standing in her room.

"Just what are you doing here?!" She yelled.

Natsu held up a hand and Lucy stopped trying to kick him.

"What?!" She asked arrogantly.

Natsu searched in his pockets and soon pulled tickets out. Tickets to an amusement park, a fancy hotel, and the hot springs.

Lucy had a confused look on her face and asked, "How'd you get it?"

"I bought it."

"With what?"

"My money? What else?"

"Nevermind. Who's going?"

"Me, you, Erza, and the Ice-Pervert."

"What about the other tickets?"

Natsu scratched his head. "You could invite whoever you want, I guess."

Lucy smiled widely. "Really?! I should invite Levy, Mira, Juvia, and Wendy. I should think about others. Yeah."

Natsu sweat-dropped as Lucy planned.

He left some of the tickets on her desk and went out the window.

-The next morning-

The people going on the trip were:

Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Gajeel, Juvia, Wendy, Levy, Elfman, Mira, Lisanna, and the Exceeds.

When the train arrived, Natsu and Gajeel tried to run away with no win. Thanks to Erza.

Everyone was excited to go on this trip and just couldn't wait. They talked and planned.

Mira and Lisanna were going to play match maker to some 'lucky' guild members.

Lucy and Levy were going to check out all the libraries in the town.

Erza was going to go to the cake shops.

Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, and Elfman were going to train. (A.K.A.: Destroy the town)

Juvia, Wendy, and the Exceeds were going to sightsee.

-Time skip 3 hours-

The train had stopped moving.

Natsu had felt this and jumped up from his seat. "Freedom!"

Everyone else had gotten off the train and looked at the scenery.

Shirori Town had a very festive, care-free, and exciting atmosphere.

People were everywhere.

The group snapped out of their daze and started to walk to the hotel they were staying at.

Once they got there, well, let me just say this:

It was a 20-story building. The main hall was clean and huge. Everything was very high class.

When they checked in, the group only had gotten rooms.

They would have to share.

They went up to their level and each had planned out who would be with who.

The first room, Room 115, would be used by the Strauss family.

The second room, Room 127, would be used by Juvia, Erza, and Levy.

The third room, Room 133, would be used by Lucy, Wendy, and the Exceeds.

The fourth and last room, Room 148, would be used by Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel. With Erza's 'help'.

Everybody unpacked and did what they had to do.

What they didn't know is that they would be meeting a few people by coincidence.

* * *

So, what did you think?

Leave your reviews!

Oh, and for the next chapter, I will only be describing what the kids look like.

If I can, I will try and make another chapter on the same day.

I don't know yet. It depends.

But, Bye and Peace Out!


	6. The kids' description

Describing the kids.

The title says all. It's pretty self explanatory.

The kids' parents will be revealed in the next chapter. Oh, and I am not going to reveal their powers yet.

* * *

Akari- The name means Brightness. Akari likes to put her long, pink hair in a ponytail to get it out of her face. (I changed it.) She has onyx eyes. She can be obnoxious and stupid at times, but is very reliable and intelligent at the time needed. She is a very playful and sweet kid to be around with. Her usual wear is: A long, strapless, white sundress and a pink jacket. Akari wears white flats and carries around a messenger bag to carry her art supplies and book.

* * *

Yukie- The name means Snow. Yukie has raven colored hair that sticks out all over the place. (On his head.) He has dark blue eyes. He is a very energetic kid that fights for his own amusement. He has a huge secret he is keeping from everyone, though. His usual wear is: A plaid, short-sleeved, black shirt with long jeans. Yukie wears his sneaker that his mother had given to him.

* * *

Akane- The name means Deep Red. Akane has shoulder-length, blue hair that she keeps back with a headband. She has brown eyes. She is a very brave and a proud person that would protect her friends at any purpose though; she has a little tsundere side to her. Her usual wear is: A loose shirt that shows one half of her shoulder that is red. Akane wears a short denim skirt that reaches up to the middle of her hip and kneecap. She uses black, combat boots.

* * *

Fumio- The name means Literature. Fumio has spiky, black hair. He has red eyes. He has the personality of a bookworm, yet the spirit of a fighter. He will not stop until he gets what he wants. His usual wear is: A plain, blue, tee-shirt with ripped up jeans. Fumio wears black converses.

* * *

Kaori- The name means Fragrance. Kaori has wonderful, soft, light green and curly hair that she leaves out. In the future, Kaori is the most of the boys' heartthrob. She has a very blunt and caring personality. She also has an untapped power inside of her that she does not know about. Her usual wear is: A short, green, dress with black leggings. Kaori wears high heels for her shoes.

* * *

There it is. The kids' description.

Well, let me know if you need more info.

So, review and Bye!


	7. NOTICE! PLEASE READ!

Dear Readers of my story Future Visitors,

Hey, I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while and sadly: This isn't an update either. Just a heads up that this story could be deleted. SORRY! I'm just so busy now! I don't know why everything pops up at the worst times ever.

Now, I might keep this story up and work on it privately and not update for long. I'm might have to delete Future Visitors and make a new one, with all the chapters.

I don't know how long this will take, though I hope that you guys wait until I'm finished with my work.

You people can yell at me all you want. Go ahead. I won't cry. Probably.

I'll make sure that I put the whole story up as soon as I can, okay.

And again, I'M SOOOOOOO SORRY!

You guys probably hate me now…

Anyways, like I said, I hope you guys continue to wait until I'm finished. Hopefully, I will make some one-fics to satisfy your tastes. Look forward to them!

Love, Aquamarine2002


	8. Good News!

Hey guys! I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that this isn't an update but I just wanted to let everyone know that I will be updating Future Visitors whenever I can!

I didn't get a lot done. I'm sorry. But I will put out some new chapters I hope you will enjoy for now.

Also, I have made a new story called Colors of the Rainbow. It focuses on Jerza, Lories, Nalu, Elfgreen, Gruvia, Gale, and Rowen. Please read it if you have time!

-bows head- Thank you very much!


	9. Presence

Hey! It's Aquamarine2002 here! How are you guys doing? Sorry for the super long wait! If you read my note from the last chapter you would understand why I was gone for very long.

But for some reason, I'm in a super happy mood right now. Also cause I know my story's doing great! And thanks for sticking with this story too!

I want to thank all who had reviewed, favorite, and/or followed 'Future Visitors'!

I hope you guys keep enjoying my story.

I now present to you, Chapter 5 of 'Future Visitors'!

* * *

Let's start from where we left off.

"Presence"

-Normal P.O.V.-

Levy and Lucy went to the Library and started to read near a cherry blossom tree.

Erza went to all the cake shops and ate cake. (Obviously!)

Gray, Natsu, Gajeel, and Elfman were going to train at the training grounds.

Juvia, Wendy, and the Exceeds went sightseeing around the city.

And the Strauss sisters were looking for a target. They were going to start matchmaking.

-With Levy and Lucy-

"Finally, away from the destruction." Said Lucy as she laid down on the soft grass, watching the cherry blossoms fall lightly.

Levy nodded while reading her book.

Lucy just stared at Levy and asked her a question. "Levy-Chan, do you hear that?"

Levy's head jerked up. "Hear what?"

"That chirping, almost as if the birds were in danger."

Levy cupped her ears. "You're right. Wonder why."

They both heard a rustling in the trees and turned to it.

People jumped out and covered their mouths, therefore, Lucy and Levy could not scream.

The people knocked Lucy and Levy out and dragged them to an unknown place.

-With Erza-

As Erza ordered 30 slices of strawberry cake, she felt a presence watching her. She looked over to whatever it was and it disappeared before she could see it.

The waitress soon came out with Erza's order, having trouble carrying it all.

Once the waitress sat it down at the table, Erza ate it all in a flash, but she did it in a lady-like way.

She decided to ignore the presence for now.

-With Juvia, Wendy and the Exceeds-

"Juvia-Chan, doesn't that look pretty?" An excited Wendy asked her.

Juvia nodded and kept an invisible water barrier around her, Wendy, and the Exceeds.

"Wendy-chan, do you want to go get some food? You look like you're starving."

Wendy nodded quickly and took Juvia's hand, waiting anxiously for food.

The water mage smiled and walked over to the nearest diner.

She glanced to the back of her and saw a retreating figure.

Wendy tugged on her arm and asked Juvia. "What's wrong, Juvia-Chan?"

Juvia looked back at Wendy and shook her head. "Nothing. Everything's fine."

Wendy seemed satisfied with this and continued to walk with Juvia to the diner.

-With Lisanna and Mira, currently in a forest because they got lost-

Lisanna hung her head. "You know what Mira-nee, I hate you." Her eyes were lifeless and dull as she looked up. However, Mira did not see this and gasped.

"What are you talking about, Lisanna? What's with the change of mood?"

Lisanna's lifeless eyes glared at Mira. "You know what I'm talking about. You replaced me with that Lucy bitch anyways. I don't know why I joined such a worthless guild. I should have joined a dark guild instead. Fairy Tail is a piece of shit. I'm officially quitting this stupid ass guild. I don't need anyone's help anymore. Tell Macarov I said that."

Mira had tears coming out her eyes as she was speechless. Mira slapped Lisanna and ran off out the forest with tears dripping down rapidly, leaving Lisanna in the there alone.

Unknown to Mira, Lisanna never said any of this.

The youngest takeover mage was shocked as she did not know what happened.

"Welcome, Lisanna Strauss, my newest puppet. You're going to be fun to play with." The voice cackled.

Lisanna turned to the voice and fainted.

-With Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, and Elfman-

Natsu sniffed the air and smelled something. "You smell that Gajeel?"

"Yeah, it's Mira." Gajeel answered.

"And she's crying."

Elfman looked shocked and turned to where the dragon slayers were staring at.

It really was Mira, crying as she ran towards them. She stopped in front of them and looked up, face full of tears.

Gray stopped looking for his clothes and looked to Mira. "Whoa. What happened here?"

Elfman held Mirajane's shoulders and asked her firmly. "What happened? Whoever did this is not MAN!"

"It's Lisanna." She started to sniffle. "S-she star- st- started to act weird all of an s-s-sudden."

"What do you mean by that?" Natsu asked her looking surprised, for their little takeover mage didn't seem like she would hurt her own sister.

"She called Lucy a bitch, she called the guild worthless and a piece of shit, and she said she'd rather join a dark guild."

The boys' eyes widened after hearing this.

Was this really their sweet Lisanna Strauss that said this?

-Back to Lucy and Levy-

The girls woke up in a dark cellar.

"Where are we, Lu-Chan?"

"I don't know Levy. Some sort of cellar."

Levy looked worried. "Why? What happened to us? How did we get here?"

Lucy was about to say something before she got cut off.

"Geez. You wake up and you're already being obnoxious. Can't believe you stupid idiots."

They both looked up to who spoke.

"Lisanna?!"

-With Erza-

Erza walked into an alleyway and halted in her tracks.

"What business do you have with me? Why are you following me?"

"I knew I couldn't hide my presence from you."

A hand covered her mouth and gripped her tightly so she wouldn't escape.

The Titania looked in shocked and attacked the person.

"Damn, Erza. You're still as strong as ever."

"Jellal?"

"Yup." Jellal said as he smiled at Erza.

Erza hit him softly on the head. "You had me worried. I thought you were going to really hurt me…"

"Who'd you think I was? Is there someone out to get you?"

"I think so. Not sure who though."

"Hmm. Well, be careful. You should tell the others."

"I will. Thanks. Hey, what a-" Erza got cut off by a gust of wind, telling her that Jellal was no longer there. She sighed and walked over to where the guys were training.

This was not how the vacation was supposed to go.

-With Lucy and Levy-

Lisanna glared at them. "You guys are stupid bitches. You get caught while on vacation, aww too bad! And you," She said as she looked at Lucy. "You took away everything I fucking had! Why?! Why, you stupid, insolent whore?!"

Levy stood up shakily. "Lisanna, are you okay? What's wrong?" She tried to ask in the best voice she could.

Lisanna just snorted and walked away. She stopped and looked back and said "Of course I'm okay. And nothing's wrong, I just wanted to see if you guys got my point, doesn't look like it though." Lisanna turned around and walked out the cell they were in.

Levy and Lucy sat inside there, wondering what could've happened to Lisanna, or if she did this with her own free will.

For the rest of night, the 2 girls conversed, still not understanding what happened before.

-Lisanna's P.O.V.-

I walked over to my supposedly bedroom and plopped down on my bed. 'Why had I said those things to them? I surely didn't mean it…' She thought to herself.

As Lisanna Strauss drifted off to sleep, the wind carried a message for her little ears:

_Just kill. Just kill everyone. You hate them all. You belong with the darkness…_

* * *

Okay, how was that? Well, I don't have much to say so leave your comments and reviews! Hope to hear from you readers!


	10. Searching

Hey there, it's Aquamarine here! How have you guys been doing? Well, it's spring break now and im super excited!

YAY! SPRING BREAK!

Okay, just a head's up but I will probably not be doing much more author's notes cause I think it just takes away too much time for me to write this story. Oh well.

Anyways, enjoy Future Visitors Chapter 6, okay?

Bye for now!

* * *

"Searching"

-With Natsu and the rest in the hotel, excluding Wendy and Juvia-

The group sat in silence in the Strauss's room, minds drifting around. Mira didn't look like her happy self anymore, she looked dull and lonely.

Elfman went up to his sister and tried to comfort her, but failed doing so. Mirajane just pushed him aside gently and walked over to the balcony.

The rest just looked at her solemnly as she walked. Having to lose your little sister twice was probably really hard to deal with. Especially when the little sister supposedly died and then turned against the guild.

Erza burst into the room, for she was looking everywhere for the group. She was panting hard and she leaned against the wall.

Erza had seen Levy and Lucy near the tree they were reading at and soon saw them disappear. She ran up to where they were at but couldn't find them, they disappeared without a trace.

The requip mage told of what had happened and the group went into more panic. They soon told Erza about what happened with Lisanna, and she was just as surprised as the group was a few hours ago.

They tried to figure out what happened, but didn't come up with anything, so they all went to their respective rooms and tried to sleep.

-The next morning-

Most of everyone woke up looking weary and tired; they probably didn't get enough sleep last night.

Though, Erza woke up in a panic, as if remembering something. She ran around, knocking on the doors of her guild mate's room.

"GUYS, HURRY AND WAKE UP! WENDY, JUVIA, AND THE EXCEEDS ARE MISSING!" She yelled loudly enough for her companions' to hear, but softly enough so she didn't wake up the other people in the hotel still sleeping.

The rest popped their heads out the door. "Hmm? What do you mean?" Natsu asked.

He went up to the room Wendy, Juvia, and the Exceeds were suppose to be in and opened their door. "See, they're right-" He had a confused and panicked look. "Here?"

3…

2…

1…

"WHERE ARE THEY?!"

Everyone sweat-dropped and stood there looking at their quite panicked fire breather.

Mirajane went up to him and tried to calm him down. "Now, now Natsu, I'm sure that they are fine. Maybe they just forgot."

"FORGOT? FORGOT? WELL, SURE THEY FORGOT! TOTALLY EXPLAINS WHY THEY AREN'T HERE!" He yelled at Mira.

Mira hesitated and backed away from him. Natsu looked at her sadly, remembering last night. "Look, I'm sorry, Mira."

Mira looked down and nodded. "It's okay. You just got out of hand for a bit." She never looked up as she said this and she went back in her room.

The others glared at Natsu hard, especially Erza.

He ran out the hotel to try to find Wendy and the rest, also to run away from their heated glares. The others split up and did the same.

-A couple hours later-

Everybody met back up at the hotel.

A scarlet-haired mage was looking very worried. She asked firmly. "Anybody find anything?"

The others looked up at her determined. "Sorry, nothing." Natsu said.

"Me either."

"Same here."

The others shrugged and replied the same answer: They couldn't find Wendy and the rest.

Gray straightened himself up. "Well, I guess that means we have to keep looking, right?"

The rest nodded. "Come on, let's search for them again."

Mira was very concerned. 'First, Levy and Lucy get taken away. Now Wendy, Juvia, and the Exceeds?! What's happening here?' She thought.

Just as the group was about to search again, a voice called out for them.

"Guys! W-w-wait a moment!" It was Juvia, injured. Carrying an injured and collapsed Wendy with her. Also, with the Exceeds. Happy was in Juvia's other hand, Lily was on Juvia's head, while Charle was being held by Wendy.

Gajeel, Natsu, Gray and the rest were beyond shocked. Who could have done this? Why?

Erza, Mirajane, and Elfman helped the injured group to their rooms.

-With Lucy and Levy-

"Lu-Chan, I really can't figure what's wrong with Lisanna. I think she's doing this with her own free will." A petite script mage said.

The key holder was shocked. "No way, Levy-Chan. Lisanna wouldn't really do this. I'm sure she's being forced to do this or something. Why would she try to hurt us?"

Levy was about to speak, but a different voice stopped her.

"Damn Bitches. Seems like you didn't understand what I fucking said yesterday. I hate you stupid Fairy Scum. You will never what I went through."

Lisanna.

"Lucy went up to her cell doors. "Lisanna, stop this. I know this isn't you."

Lisanna looked down, then, back up again. This time, with a forgiving look. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." She stuck her hand through the cell doors. "Forgive me?"

Lucy took out her hand to shake Lisanna's, until Lisanna's face turned evil again. The white-haired mage made her hands up to Lucy's neck and started to choke her. "Ugly Whore, like I would ever say that."

She soon let go and walked away again. "You're not going to ever escape this place. Master will use you for all his wonderful experiment." She said with a smirk.

As soon as Lisanna left, Levy went up to her best friend and comforted her. "It's okay, Lu-Chan. Everything will turn out fine. Are you badly hurt?"

Lucy looked up to Levy with teary eyes. "I can't believe this, Levy-Chan. Lisanna, she-she-"

Levy stared at Lucy sadly. "Shh, it's alright Lu-Chan. I understand and I'll figure out what's wrong."

-With the group at the hotel, one hour later-

"EEEEEEEEEEKKKKK!" A voice had screamed from one of their rooms.

It was Wendy who woke up screaming. Everyone rushed to her room in a hurry.

Erza was the first inside. "What's wrong, Wendy?!" She asked concerned.

Wendy pointed at something by her bed. "I-I-It's a SPIDER!"

Everyone sighed with relief. They thought it was something more dangerous.

Gajeel easily flicked off the spider and it crawled outside quickly.

Wendy was still holding Charle in her hands. Happy flew over to where Charle was and offered her fish, which she refused.

Inside the room was silence, until someone spoke up.

"So, Wendy. What about you tell us about what happened?"

"Hmm? What do you mean?" She looked down at herself. "Oh, this. Okay, I'll tell you guys."

Before she could explain, Elfman asked a question. "Where's Gray?"

Natsu's and Gajeel's face first showed dullness, until Elfman asked that question. They both started to crack up.

Natsu was the first to stop laughing for a while. "S-S-Stripper's with Juvia!"

Gajeel followed. "Who knows what they could be doing!"

The others had a blank face, for they didn't understand what the 2 Dragonslayers meant.

Then, Happy understood so he spoke up. "They're getting it ooooon."

The rest soon understood and blushed.

"No way!" Wendy and Charle said.

"Gray?!" Elfman said

"Would they really be doing something like that? Oh, Juvia's innocence! He better not hurt her!" Erza questioned then remarked.

"Ahh, baby Juvias' and baby Grays'!" Mira fangirled.

Charle snapped out of the commotion and yelled. "GUYS! CAN WE LISTEN TO WHAT HAPPENED WITH WENDY NOW?!"

Everybody in the room backed away except for Erza, who cleared her through and sat down. "Of course, sorry to cut off what you were about to say. Please, continue to tell us what happened."

Everyone sat back down and listened to what Wendy was about to say.

"Well, I stayed conscious longer than Juvia-Chan did. The reason I passed out was because I used up to much of my magic. So, we were walking to the diner…"

* * *

Mwahahahaha! I gave you people a cliffhanger!

I'm so proud of myself. I finished writing this chapter! And I now know what the plot will be like. Yay!

Anyways, tell me what you think happened in the flashback.

Oh, by the way, I'm gonna leave the kids out for a while; they'll come in soon though! Don't think that I completely forgotten about them. I haven't.

But, leave your reviews down below! I'll gladly read them!

So, peace out! Until the next chapter!


	11. Flashbacks

Here it is! Chapter 7 of Future Visitors.

And again, hope you enjoy this chapter.

Oh yeah, this chapter is mostly going to be about the flashback. Juvia and Wendy are going to switch back and forth telling about what happened in the flashback.

You'll understand once you read this.

* * *

"Flashbacks"

-Wendy's P.O.V.-

I started to tell what happened when we were attacked.

"So we were walking to the diner..."

-The flashback, Wendy's P.O.V.-

"_Juvia-Chan? Are you okay? You've had this worried look on your face ever since we came here." I asked._

_Juvia looked at me and smiled warmly. "Yes, Juvia is fine. Thank you for your concern Wendy-Chan."_

_I nodded, understanding. I knew something was wrong and I would figure it out._

_-After lunch/dinner at the diner, still a flashback-_

"_Ahh, thank you, Juvia-Chan for this! It was really kind of you." I said as we walked out the diner._

"_Aye! It was delicious! I can't wait to shove this in Natsu's face!" Happy said._

_Charle turned away and flew to me. "Hmp. You're so rude."_

"_What?! What do you mean, Charle?" The blue neko asked._

"_You ate most of the food!" She proclaimed._

_Happy smiled sheepishly. "Hehe, sorry Charle… Here's some fish, I saved some for you."_

_Lily spoke sternly while eating kiwis. "Kiwis' are much better than fish."_

"_That's a lie, Lily!"_

"_Hmp. Boys are so rude."_

_I watched the scene as I walked along the sidewalk. Sooner or later, I took my eyes out of the scene of arguing Exceeds._

_Juvia chuckled. "Heh. They're so cute."_

_I looked up to Juvia. She was smiling. I was glad; she didn't have that worried look anymore._

"_So, where should we go now, Juvia-Chan?" I asked her._

_She looked at me and shrugged. "Juvia doesn't know. Where do you want to go?"_

_I smiled. "I wanted to go to that shrine by the lake. It looked quite interesting. What was the name of it again?"_

_No response._

"_Juvia-Chan?"_

_Still no response._

_I turned around to where she was suppose to be standing. She wasn't there though. Where was she?_

"_Juvia! Where are you?!"_

_I heard a childish giggle. I turned to where it came from. "Who are you?"_

_The girl that was giggling stepped up. "Looking for your companion?"_

_I nodded. "Yes, might you know where she is? She had blue hair that reached her shoulders and-"_

_I got cut off. The girl glared at me. I felt something dark coming from the aura she was giving out._

"_Her barrier wasn't good enough. I easily broke it and took her away."_

_I gasped and looked around for the Exceeds. "Charle?! Happy?! Lily?!"_

"_I took the cats too. Now, I'm gonna take you."_

"_I don't think so! SKY DRAGONS ROAR!" _

_After I attacked her, I ran. I wasn't fast enough because she was quickly behind me. I sped up but she still caught up to me._

-Stop Wendy's flashback-

"Wait, did you get a look at what the girl looked like?" Erza asked me.

I shook my head. "I'm sorry, Erza-san. I didn't figure out what she looked like."

She nodded and smiled. "It's okay, Wendy. I was just wondering."

-With Juvia and Gray, Juvia's P.O.V.- (It's a bit hard to do Juvia's P.O.V., you'll probably see mistakes.)

"Juvia, here's your water."

"Thank you, Gray-Sama." Juvia smiled.

He nodded. "No problem."

'Juvia can't believe that she is in a room with Gray-Sama, and we are alone too!'

Juvia started to fantasize about Gray-Sama. 'No! Juvia should not be doing this! Juvia should focus on the problem here.'

Gray-Sama has told Juvia that Lucy-Chan and Levy-Chan were missing.

Juvia snapped out of her fantasies and looked at Gray-Sama, who was staring at Juvia weirdly.

"You okay, Juvia?" He asked.

'Eek! Gray-Sama is worrying about Juvia!' Juvia smiled. "Yes, I'm fine, Gray-Sama."

Gray-Sama looked embarrassed. "I-I-It's not like I was worrying about you."

Juvia blushed and giggled.

Gray-Sama turned away as he was blushing.

Juvia spoke to Gray-Sama. "It's okay. Juvia will forget allll about it!"

He turned back around to me. "Thanks."

"Maybe."

"Hey! You have to promise me okay?!"

"Yes, Juvia promises!"

"Good. So what about you continue your story?" He asked.

I smiled. "Sure! Where did Juvia stop again?"

Gray-Sama stopped to think for a minute. "You stopped at the part when you got captured, then you said your mouth was dry so I got some water for you."

"Right. So, Juvia got captured…"

-Flashback, Juvia's P.O.V.-

"_What do you want with Juvia?" Juvia asked._

_The person that captured Juvia was chuckling. He had a dark aura coming out of him. He was probably the presence Juvia felt before._

"_Power. I want your power."_

_Juvia looked at him. "Why?"_

"_Stupid girl. I figured that you would be questioning me once I captured you."_

"…"

"_But, I can play around with your mind."_

_A snap was heard. "What are you doing?" Juvia asked._

"_I'm Erza, Juvia." The voice said, he was probably impersonating Erza-San._

_Juvia looked at 'Erza'._

'_She' started to speak to Juvia. "You're a nuisance. You are bringing Fairy Tail to shame."_

_Even though Juvia knew it was not Erza-San that said this, the words still hurt Juvia._

"_That will not work on Juvia." Juvia saw a figure of Lucy._

"_Juvia, you are bothering everyone, go away. Nobody likes a Rain Woman."_

_It hurt. "It still won't work."_

_The boy turned into Natsu-san. "Juvia, Lucy is right. And you are also bothering Gray."_

"…"

_He changed into Mira. "Be gone! No one wants you in Fairy Tail!"_

_A tear dropped._

_Master. "Juvia, I should have never let you into Fairy Tail. I made a big mistake!"_

_Another one._

_Gajeel-San. "I can't believe I trusted you. You were weak in your battle during the Phantom Lord arc."_

_More tears._

_And last but not least, Gray-Sama. "Juvia, I just wanted you to know that you are annoying. You follow me everywhere and you bother me from my job. Go away! I hate you and your presence."_

_The tears dropped freely. Juvia couldn't stop crying. It felt so real._

"_Stop it."_

_More faces came._

"_Juvia said stop it."_

_Even more faces._

"_STOP IT!" Juvia screamed as Juvia let out her anger by attacking the boy._

_The faces stopped and the boy smirked, dodging every attack Juvia made._

"_Yes, more anger, more power! Give it all to me."_

_Juvia stopped attacking and fainted. It seems like Juvia's magic power is drained._

-Stop Juvia's flashback-

"Oh, well then. I guess we're lucky that we found you. I mean, what would happen if we didn't?" The exhibitionist said and asked.

Juvia smiled. "Juvia is so glad Juvia met you Gray-Sama."

Gray scratched his head. "Really? Then, great!"

"Ah, Juvia and Gray-Sama should go now, no?"

Gray nodded. "Yeah, we should. Can you stand by yourself?"

Juvia got out of the bed and tried to stand, but instead wobbled around. When Juvia was going to fall, Gray-Sama caught Juvia.

"Mm, arigato Gray-Sama."

"No problem."

Juvia stood up with the help of Gray-Sama. 'To be in Gray-Sama's arms! Juvia could faint soon.'

Juvia and Gray-Sama started to walk to the room where Wendy-Chan and the rest were.

* * *

Yay! Finished! The 7th Chapter is finished! I'm so happy.

Anyways, if anyone wants to try to make a cover photo for Future Visitors, please do! I think I need one.

You don't have to; this is just a shout out to the peeps that do want to make a cover. PM me about it with a link if you had made one.

Anyways, enjoy your day! Review please! It would help me fix some minor changes to the story if necessary!

Again, review! I will accept flames too. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	12. Did we find them? And more Discussion?

I'm back and have nothing to say…

Except:

Here is Chapter 8 of Future Visitors, ENJOY, PEOPLE!

* * *

"Did we find them? And more Discussion?"

"I still couldn't track anything, even with this nose." Gajeel.

"Ugh, I feel so frustrated! We aren't getting anywhere!" Erza.

"Erza-San please calm down…" Wendy.

"ARGGGGGG! I WILL DESTROY ANYTHING IN THE WAY OF ME FINDING LEVY AND LUCY!" Erza.

"EEEK!" Natsu.

"I-I-I-it's" Gray.

"SCARY ERZA!" Both Natsu and Gray say this; they are also hanging on to each other for dear life.

"RAWRRRRRRR!" And Erza.

A voice calls out as they are arguing. "Freeze." The members freeze. "Darkness." The room turns dark. "…I suggest you look at the desk…" The room is lit up again and the members turn to the desk. There was a note.

"What is that? What does it say? Who will be a MAN and get the note?"

Juvia walked up to pick up the note. "Juvia is MAN! But I am MANLIER!"

"Juvia will read the letter to you. The letter says:

_If you want to save your precious little members, you might as well give up. _

_Princess Lucy and Little Levy here are going to be used very nicely here with us. _

_Don't worry; you __**might**__ see them again… _

_Just give up._

_D_

Juvia is wondering who D is…"

"Gajeel, I think you already know right?" Natsu asked with a menacing aura.

Gajeel nodded. "Come on, Natsu. Looks like we got work to do."

Natsu walked out the room with Gajeel. "I don't think you should follow us. Just stay here. Wendy will stay with you guys and she knows what is happening. She will tell you when the time is right."

'When has Natsu called Gajeel by his name and when has Gajeel called anyone by their name?!'

Wendy nodded as the 2 dragonslayers closed the door behind them.

Gray was standing there in shock until Erza had made a very loud screeching noise with her sword. "We should go and inform the guild of this matter."

"What about Natsu and Gajeel?" Mira had asked.

Erza replied. "They will be out looking for Lucy and Levy. I don't expect them to come back to the guild without them."

The others nodded and went back to their rooms. They started to pack up and would soon meet up at the train station.

-After packing, at the train station-

"Everybody is here, right?" Erza asked.

They nodded.

The group walked in the train and settled inside.

They waited until they gotten to the guild, and no one said a word the entire train ride. All of them were too busy thinking.

-After the train trip, back at the guild-

Wendy opened the doors. "Ohaiyo, Minna!"

"Ohaiyo!"

Mira looked up from the bar. "Oh, I see that you guys are back."

Erza nodded firmly. "Yes."

"Where are Natsu, Gajeel, Lucy, and Levy? Are they having a secret rendezvous? Natsu with Lucy and Gajeel with Levy of course. Will be seeing little Nalu and Gale babies soon?"

The group that just came back sweat dropped. "Umm, no. They didn't come with us."

Erza blushed beat red. "B-b-babies?"

The new-coming kids shook their heads. 'Oh, if only they knew.'

"I remember this. They'll all be okay. They're coming back in about 3 days or so." Yukie said.

"3 DAYS?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Or so." Fumio added.

"So, Mira, how 'bout that book I was asking about?" Fumio asked.

"Oh, yes. Here you go. I don't understand why you would need that though." Mira replied.

"No reason. Just wanted to read it." He took the book. "Come on guys." He motioned for the rest of the kids to follow him to the library. They all followed.

'Wonder what that was about…'

-At the library, Kaori's P.O.V-

"Fumio, did you get it with no problems?" I asked.

He nodded firmly and handed me the book. I called everyone, Yukie, Akari, and Akane, around the table. I dropped the book on the table with a big 'boom', and opened it up.

Flipping through the book, I finally found the page I was looking for.

I smiled and pointed very dramatically at the page.

"Here, this is all the information we need to know." Everybody turned towards me.

"As you know, we came to the future by accident. On our way back to our Fairy Tail after a mission we'd taken, we spotted a weird-looking lacrima. We looked to investigate and as soon as we touched it, we were here." I said.

"Firstly, there had to be another person that came from our time here, right now. That would probably explain why the lacrima was there. The person could have possibly travelled around with it. We think that this person had cast a spell on it." Fumio said.

"The spell is quite complicated; we didn't figure anything much about it yet. Secondly, what we did figure out is that _if _we can figure out what kind of spell it could be, what it does specifically, and who put the spell on the lacrima, we can figure out how to reverse it, taking us back to our time." I said.

"Or, our parents, from the future, could find a way to come to this time, erase our memories, and then travel back to our time. But when our memories get erased, it also means that we literally won't remember anything, making us have minds as a baby." Fumio said.

"And getting our minds erased is also a risk because if they don't do it correctly, the slightest mistake might as well destroy the time paradoxes, either making both worlds lose their memories or making both worlds blow up. We rather that we figure out what kind of spell it is, what the spell does, find the person that cast the spell, and reverse it then risking the whole world." Fumio said.

"Understand?"

The rest of the group had nodded and thought about it.

"So, we have to find the person, find information about the spell, and reverse it?" Akane asked. I nodded.

"Do we tell the Fairy Tail in this time?" Akari asked. I replied. "Yes, we do. Not right away, probably tomorrow."

"When we go back, what happens to them?" Yukie asked.

I was about to speak, until Fumio cut me off. "We don't know. We think that they would merely forget it in a matter of time.

The library was silent.

"So, everyone ready?"

"Yes!"

I smiled sweetly and took out a box full of sticks.

"Pull a stick out." I said.

Everyone did so.

Akane, Akari, and Yukie had green tips when I and Fumio had red tips. How Christmassy!

"Akane, Akari, and Yukie will look for the person that might've cast the spell and me and Fumio will stay here and look for information on the spell. We will also tell the guild members about this. Would you guys like to go now or tomorrow?"

They decided on tomorrow, which means that we would all tell Fairy Tail about this.

I asked them about this and they agreed. We all walked out the library, doing what we were doing before we were here.


	13. Off we go

Here's Chapter 9, enjoy please! Please review at the bottom! I'm okay with hate…

* * *

"Off we go!"

The next morning, it was actually quite peaceful. No loud noises or sounds. Even that boisterous Fairy Tail was qui-, Nah. Just kidding. When are they ever quiet?

If you went near Fairy Tail, you would see that they're not as noisy as they used to be.

Of course, their little stellar mage and bookworm went missing. Natsu and Gajeel still hadn't gotten back. Erza was quietly eating her shortcake until Gray had been thrown by Elfman into her shortcake.

"M-my cake… GRAY!"

"EEK! Sorry Erza, Elfman thrown me there, please don't kill me!"

Erza had chased Gray around the guild while Mira was laughing quietly to herself, some people don't ever change.

The kids walked through the doors and walked over to the bar and ordered something.

As Yukie ate his mint ice cream, he motioned for Mira to bend down to listen to him.

Yukie whispered something in her ear and Mira nodded.

Mira cupped her mouth and yelled. "Everyone, listen up! Yukie wants to say something." Everyone in the guild turned their attention to Yukie.

"Well, we kinda figure out how to get back to our time." Eyes widened. "But, we're going to have to go on a search to find out who caused this and what the spell is."

Akane spoke. "Me, Yukie, and Akari will go and search today while Fumio and Kaori will stay and search up more information about it."

Master Makarov came out of his office. "Do you guys need any help?"

Akari shook her head. "Don't underestimate your grandchildren. Plus, Akane is pretty good at fighting. Of course, I and Yukie are too."

Macarov nodded. "But, before you guys go, may I speak to you for a minute?"

The 5 kids looked at each other before walking into his office.

The guild members looked at each other in confusion.

-At Master Macarov's office-

"Yes, well, before you guys leave, can you please tell me more information about you. For example: your parents and powers. This is just for precautions. I don't want kids going out there, only knowing one spell or whatever."

"Well, of course. My name is Kaori Justine, child of Mirajane Strauss and Fried Justine. I know Rune Magic." Kaori said.

"I'm Yukie Fullbuster, child of Juvia Fullbus- I mean, Loxar and Gray Fullbuster. I know 2nd generation Ice-Make magic, which means I can make moving and non-moving objects out of ice. I can also control snow." Yukie said.

"I'm Akari Dragneel, child of Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Dragneel, sorry, Heartfilia. I know 4th generation Celestial Dragon Slaying Magic. Fourth generation is when you have been taught by a dragon, have a lacrima inside of you, and know a very rare and powerful dragon slaying magic." Akari said.

"My name is Fumio Redfox, child of Gajeel Redfox and Levy McGarden. I know Iron Script Magic, which basically Solid Script Magic except everything would be made of iron." Fumio said.

"I'm Akane Fernandes, child of Erza Scarlet and Jellal Fernandes. I know Rose Re-quip Magic, which is kind of like Re-Quip Magic except it's based around roses. It's pretty simple, but it could be very, very dangerous. People underestimate me." Akane said.

Master Makarov nodded and chuckled to himself. "Interesting, I never thought that this could happen. To think that you are the children of my children."

He lightly pushed the kids out. "Go on, do what you have to do."

The kids were pushed out the office and when they turned, Macarov shut the door on them.

Fuimo sighed. "Well, let's work!"

The group split up, Akane, Yukie, and Akari went out the guild doors while Fumio and Kaori stayed.

-At the bar, with Fumio and Kaori-

Mira smiled as they skipped to the bar, or at least as Kaori skipped. "The usual?"

The 2 nodded and took out books.

Mira made a fruit salad and cut out a piece of peach pie. She put them both on separate plates and served them to Kaori and Fumio. "Here you go."

The kids said their thanks and went back to work, stopping once in a while to eat.

-Unknown, with Akane, Yukie, and Akari-

"Where are we anyways?" Akari asked.

"Yeah, I want to know too." Akane said.

Yukie scratched the back of his head nervously and turned to face the girls. "Haha, it's kinda funny actually." He hung his head. "I got us lost…"

The girls' eyes widened. "WHAT?!"

Akane walked up to Yukie and hit him. "HOW DARE YOU GET US LOST?! WE ARE ON A VERY IMPORTANT MISSION HERE!"

Yukie held up his hands in a form of defense. "I'm sorry!"

Akari tried to get their attention. "Uhh, guys."

"You better be sorry! Our lives are at stake here! Everyone's are!"

"Hey, guys!" Akari said more worriedly

"I'm so sorry! I thought I had the right way!" Yukie said.

"Exactly, you _thought_! If we die, it's all _your_ fa-" Akane got cut off by a yelling Akari.

"GUYS!" A roar was heard.

"What was that?" Akane asked.

Akari put her hands on her hips. "That's what I was trying to tell you! Because of your loud yelling, we attracted a monster! It's coming here right now! I can smell it."

Yukie looked around. "What should we do?!"

"We fight it." Akane said sternly.

"WHAT?!"

"Well, we're gonna come across other monsters so we might as well fight this one.

The other two nodded. "True."

The roar was heard again but now was much closer. The trio waited for its arrival.

A couple minutes later, the monster soon came to view.

The three got in their stances.

The monster roar once more and Akari, Akane, and Yukie jumped up to attack it.

"Celestial's Dragon-"

"Re-quip-"

"Ice-Make-"

"WING SLASH!" A mixed color of red, yellow, white, and pink grew to a form of a wing and slashed the monster multiple times. The monster went down with a howl and then it stood back up, not wanting to lose to one attack.

The monster tried to attack Akari and she dodged it easily.

"PURPLE ROSE MAIDEN!" Akane was wearing a knee-length dress made of wonderful purple roses with frills at the end. She wore long boots with purple vines around them. She held 2 slightly curved sword that was colored a light purple and had a silver handle. She threw them at the monster, scratching it. It howled once more.

"CANNON!" Yukie now held a glistening cannon made of ice. It fired snow harshly at the monster and slowly froze it up. As the monster tried to move, the ice was breaking. When the ice was breaking, the monster broke with it.

In just a few minutes, it broke into pieces, now dead.

* * *

Hey guys, I'm sorry if the fight scene wasn't all that good. I'm not very good at making those. And the monster wasn't even supposed to be all that powerful anyways.

Anyways, please leave your reviews at the bottom. Thank you for reading Future Visitors.


End file.
